My life has been interesting to meet you
by NiHiJa
Summary: Au: Morden! Frostcup. Jack is considered a jock at school and he always feels boring life. Interesting things when he meet a nerd. I do not think the name and content of the story are relevant. But they can help. Hoping to the picture does not duplicate anything and it's not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**I will write another story to satisfy my desires. ^ V ^**

 **I want to think more about this so I will not stop on many issues. : D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Jackson Overland or called Jack Frost, 17, all of the school's famous jocks. Actually, he just teases, destroys others, his friend, Pitch Blackton is actually jocks. He just followed and joined "help" a bit. That's why people think he's a jock. Also because of his appearance, white hair, sharp blue eyes and a smile of personality with other frightening outfits make that clear. However, he is also an attractive guy in the eyes of the girls. He was having lunch with some friends at the school canteen after school ended, as always.

"Jack Frost, what are you thinking?"

Aster Eberstny caught his attention, another of Jack's friends. Jack calls him Bunny because of his hobby but he does not allow it, but he calls Jack with his nickname. It was funny, Jack turned to a depressed smile.

"I just thought my life would be interesting."

"Oh, besides you playing with Pitch and being a guy who gets lots of attention, I think things will be more interesting."

Aster taunted him while giving a slice of sandwich to his mouth.

"Are you jealous of me, Bunny?" Jack smiled a little while tiredly lying on the table.

"Do not call me! I just do not like you playing with someone like him!"

"Like who?"

A loud voice resounds behind Aster, Pitch appears mysteriously and scary appear. His skin was pale, the black hair was pointed and his golden eyes made him mysterious. Everybody is afraid every time he does, it makes them sweat and fear. Even Aster, too, was anxious to turn around.

"I just said-to-come to another friend-which I know."

"Do I know that person?" Pitch said with a scary smile and sat down at the nearby seat.

"Maybe..."

Aster hesitated, he quietly took a sip of his drink and continued his lunch. Pitch calmly bite an apple pie. Everything is silent as usual. Jack could not take it anymore, he got up and walked away. Although his friend, Aster, is anxious to be alone with Pitch. Jack was bored to walk, he did not notice everything around, even the girls were screaming for him so accidentally Jack hit someone. Both fell to the floor, books and papers scattered on the floor.

"Sorry..."

The child quietly said, picking up things on the floor in a hurry. Jack quickly stood up, realizing that the kid he just hit was a small freckle boy. Have to say he is very small and thin, maybe just high up his neck. But, he is cute and lovely, maybe he will be like the girls in school if there is a dress. He has brown hair longer than his son and his green eyes are covered with thick glasses that cover a lovely part. He dressed neatly and carried so many books, it is easy to see him as a nerd. Jack bent down and picked up the book nearby. 'Legend of the Dragon'.

 _"Well, it turns out he still believes in these things."_

Jack smiled a little, realizing that he was still busy with the books. Jack approached, patted the child's shoulder to receive attention.

"Hey, here you are."

Jack handed him the book, smiled gently. The child hurriedly took the book and quickly got up, confused.

"T- Thanks."

He hugged his books tightly and shook away. Jack can not laugh because of the child's actions.

"No problem, be careful."

"You too."

The child said uncomfortable. Jack did not know if the kid was okay but he knew he had a problem. If it was normal, Jack was angry or screamed away, no matter who it was, but this time he was different, he was helping the kid.

"Why?" Jack asked, not knowing where he was wrong. He tried not to be too scary in his words.

"You did not pay attention to the surroundings and ..." The child hesitated, panicked. Jack followed his gaze and noticed Pitch was behind, giving a scary and amused smile. While Aster was anxious to observe what was going on, especially the kid.

"And what?" Pitch said in a low voice threatening.

"Nothing, I have to go." The child is scared, and rushes away but Pitch grabs his arm. Pitch pulled the baby closer, causing him pain as he squeezed his tight hand. The child cries in fear and pain. People are gathering around but doing nothing, they just show concern and fear for the child.

"You can not go that easy."

Pitch delighted, whispered to the child but enough for everyone nearby to hear.

"I- I... hic ... I was ... sorry ... hic-" The child cried out in words like that was a plea to drop him off, but Jack knew Pitch would never let his goal to escape before he "treats" them.

"But that's not enough for me." Pitch laughed with excitement and cunning, using the other arm to touch the child's face in a weird way, while the child closed his eyes tightly, trembling, embracing his own books. This is the first time Jack has seen Pitch torture his victims like that. Usually, he would use force or threaten them with fear and pain, but now he acts differently. He touches the child to make the child afraid and feel ... disgusting.

Jack wants to stop him, but he can not do it, because he knows Pitch will kill him easily.

* * *

 **I think I should just write here. I'm not a good writer. But who knows? I'm sure if you read more stories, there are a lot of people who write better than me.**

 **I do not mean it but many people in my place, they write well. I just want you to know because I believe you very rarely read Vietnamese stories. But in my opinion, there are a lot of people reading foreign stories and there are me. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I did not do much. In the future, I will have a job so I will be busy.**

\- **Chapter 2** -

"Drop him out!"

Jack noticed the voice of a tall, dark-haired boy. He approached Pitch with an unfriendly face.

"T- Toothless ..." Hiccup moaned weakly. Pitch smiled with delight, "Oh, this is not Timothy Nightwing?" Pitch lifted Hiccup's chin up. "Do not tell me you're against me."

Toothless growled, clenched his fist, preparing to attack. Pitch wrinkled his eyes a little and smiled at Hiccup, lifting him up, "Maybe I have to teach him-

Before completing his sentence, Pitch is hit by a Toothless fist over his face causing him to bruise and fall to the floor. Toothless quickly regains his Hiccup, anxiously returning to check if Hiccup is okay.

Pitch cover the wound on the face, growling. He had never been eaten by someone, had never been hurt from someone else. He must be the one who brings pain to others! He will give them pain a lot of times.

Jack quickly discovers Pitch's intentions, he approaches, stops.

"I think you should not act. Timothy can beat you now." Jack whispered into Pitch's ear. You know Pitch will never act if you do not know the winning hand in hand. That is one thing that people should be careful to let Pitch know his weakness.

Pitch got up and smiled at Hiccup, "Today is your lucky day, nerd." Pitch speaks and walks away. People also gradually leave. Toothless is still with Hiccup.

"Come on, stop crying." He coaxed, stroking Hiccup. Hiccup still sobs at Toothless before what has just happened. Jack watched Hiccup, there was something in him that was painful, felt guilty and useless. Jack walks up to Hiccup unconsciously.

The Toothless quickly pushed Jack away, giving him the look of death, "What do you want !?" Toothless threatened to speak, holding Hiccup in his arms.

Jack was surprised, not realizing what he was doing, "I- I-" He was embarrassed, looking at Hiccup, still in tears, for a moment.

"I just want to apologize for what happened, to your friend." Jack sincerely said.

Toothless glanced at Jack, muttering, "If it's done, we'll go." Toothless carefully led Hiccup away.

"Wait!" Jack accidentally screams, Hiccup turns to look but Toothless still does not let him move, "Don't turn back!" Toothless said quietly.

Jack quickly took the opportunity to come to them, "If have time, can I take you somewhere? - Like an apology - for the action of my friend", Jack said reluctantly. Faintly towards Hiccup.

"Sorry, but can you leave and do not come back? We do not need your invitation!" Toothless annoyed to say, angry. Hiccup knows that if he continues, Toothless can hurt Jack, he does not want his friends to fight. "You should leave." Hiccup shyly said and followed Toothless to leave.

"What is this?" Jack yelled, surprised and felt frustrated. And a little disappointed.

"Jack!" Aster was calling him, "You should go to the next class, the bell rang from now on!" Aster was annoyed, "You've been watching him for a few minutes."

"I do not know what you're saying!" Jack resentfully goes to the next class.

* * *

"Toothless, I'm fine. You do not need to worry too much." Hiccup complains about his friend's concern.

"Hiccup, if I don't come, I don't know what he will do to you." Toothless advised, he took Hiccup's face back. "You should stay away from trouble, don't contact with him."

"You mean Pitch?" Hiccup wonders.

"No, Jack- No, it's both." Toothless snarled slightly annoyed. "You have a problem when you talk to him. Your life has been a problem because of that."

"Oh, and I think my life can accept that." Hiccup stubborn, stuck his tongue out and left.

"Hiccup, do not be stubborn like a kid, I just want to be good to you." Toothless explained, quickly chase. "You understand that, right?"

"Yes, but he is very polite when we invite him to eat- only when you refuse it."

Toothless annoyed, "I can also lead you to eat without him."

Hiccup bent down to the ground,

"I just want more friends." His voice was a bit sad

"Hiccup, are I not your friend?" Toothless raised the question, feeling a part of his pain when he saw Hiccup.

"You are my best friend, Toothless." Hiccup put his face up to smile. That smile made Toothless feel warm, he smiled, "We should hurry to the next class." He happily rubbed Hiccup's head, though Hiccup felt a little uncomfortable about it.


End file.
